User blog:RealGameTime/GameTime Direct 4.20.18
NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO NEWS ON LICKERWICK OR RAVENVERSE THIS DIRECT. HOWEVER: THEY MAY OR WILL BE INFORMED ON NEXT MONTH'S DIRECT Hey everyone! It's time for the very first GameTime Direct! So, what the heck is GameTime Direct, anyway? GameTime Direct is definitely not a parody of Nintendo Direct and is a big gigantic post of announcements for The Sly Guy Studios or GameTime-related projects! Every project that gets announced here will have it's own sections and subsections. Totally not ripping off DapigiNews. So why am I doing this now? Well, I don't know, okay? I was going to do this on April 1st but then I got lazy and the opportunity was missed... So I will be doing these from time to time and inform you with the state of all of my projects for the LEGO Dimensions Custom Community, LMMCU, The Sly Guy Studios, and LMMCU Cringe Cinematic Universe wikis. So, what are we waiting for? Let's begin, you frickin' fricks! GameTime: A Whole New Wiki So, you guys may have noticed that the last story mode district is complete and the final three characters, Dynasti, Fricksy Business and The Hacker have made their way into the game. Well, it doesn't mean the game is over! There will be brand new content and events still launching every single week! In fact, a new one just landed into the Webiverse just now! The Superheroes of LMMCU finally saved Fandom from obviation and now go back to their regular user lives. Before the main Superhero event happened, I released mini events that contained costumes that hinted the major storyline. Now it's time for another saga and let's say it'll be legendary! GameTime finds a infinite sided dice and gets transported into the kingdom of Holden! That's right bois! We're going medieval this time! The new Warriors of Holden mini event has launched! The kingdom of Holden needs your help of getting rid of the curse of The GameTime Movie villain, Grimswald Anarchid! This week unlock brand new costumes for GameTime and Miles with The Discord Grand Wizard and The Wikia Elf King to show off your medieval spirit! The premium character this week is also Grimswald Anarchid and drops the currency for this week's mini event, Holden coins to unlock both costumes and brand new limited time only buildings and decorations! This mini event ends May 1st and will split in two parts. Grand Wizard GameTime, Miles of the Drow Elves, and Grimswald Anarchid are apart of Wave 1 while Wave 2 will consist of Toa from Brickapedia, Shieldmaiden Mari and premium costume Robin Sky. Other costumes and characters will come in future mini events that will lead up to the big Into The Legendverse which will release this year. And who knows about that previous announcement about the end of the story... maybe it will in the future.... maybe... heheheheheh. All right. Get grinding and let's go to the next announcement. The GameTime Movie The GameTime Movie is one of the most anticipated movies on the LMMCU Wiki, thanks to many fans like you! The GameTime Movie follows GameTime on his quest to save Wikia from the hands of King Phantom and is his mighty reign. The movie is still in script writing and will be releasing still on the solid November 2018 release date along with LEGO Dimensions Customs levels to tie-in with the film release. Over the months, The GameTime Movie has went through many changes and I would like for you to share them. The GameTime Movie will now not only take place in Fandom but many other different websites like Twitch, Reddit, Discord, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, Steam and even... do I dare to say it, League of Legends?! GameTime wand co. will now travel through these many sites to repair the Golden Keyboard, the one relic that can save the entire internet! In addition to Warlack, revealed in early January, King Phantom's army will expand with more characters such as Rocksan Galymerlight, a living-virus character with the ability to infect and control people, Lucy Lucifer, a character who idolizes King Phantom and joins his team as his commander with the ability to fight and shield herself using her power of creating spam envelopes and moving them with her mind and finally Inkraid, the giant dragon first teased in the GameTime Movie LEGO Dimensions who is a giant dragon created out of ink and a failed experiment from Fandom Labs and Co. Together with other unrevealed powerful forces, they join King Phantom in his chaotic dream to destroy Fandom and even the internet itself. But they'll have to beat GameTime and his friends first, as more unrevealed characters will join GameTime's side in the war to take back wiki such as Frank Badgers, a hot-headed champion of collecting wiki badges, Shannon, a robot builder for Discord who is armed with her cyborg hand, Joe Recorder, a big broadcaster who is Violet's idol who streams many video games, DJ Beast, a dj with the ability to fight using the power of love... and music and many more! Stay tuned with these major/minor character reveals later in the future. Wii warp and let's go to the next announcement. Transform Animals Island Transform Animals Island is a brand new series from the Sly Guy Studios! What the heck is Transform Animals Island? And what does that name mean? It's a show that takes place on a island that has the same now as the show that's inhabited by anthropomorphic animals who are given cartoon-like logic such as the ability to transform and shapeshift into a cartoon-like way. The main character of the series is a elephant named Blue Waterblaster which his family moves into a town on the island called Sand Street. As he meets the obscure and weird residents that live within the island and the awesome activates to do there, Blue accidentally discovers a secret building and gets a job as a TAI Agent. Now, Blue has to protect the island from the dark forces that roam around it, save lost animals, and find secret artifacts that can solve the mystery of how Transform Animals Island came to be. Other characters and information on the show will be revealed soon. Transform into action and let's go to the next announcement. Monster Labs: Smash Hit Monster Labs: Smash Hit is a brand new science fiction game from the Sly Guy Studios! In this game, you control a alien monster named Ezan who wants to get revenge on the more civilized and advanced human race after destroying his home planet. All of the aliens that inhabited on that planet moved to their backup planet and now trains the whole alien race to kill all humans! Play as Ezan and control him in a futuristic world filled with surprises and mayhem! Activate and unlock his special abilities like his Sonic Screech and his Laser Blast powers to destroy buildings and worlds! But be careful, the government is planning defenses and armed forces against Ezan like hover tanks and teleporting aircrafts to stop the aliens from getting their revenge. Level up Ezan and customize his look with crazy monster parts and different outfits. You can also create your own levels and share them online with people. Create your own areas, levels, and obstacles with a complete level editor. You can share your own levels online and play other people's levels for intense action and fun! Monster Labs: Smash Hit will get more information soon. Get smashing and let's go to the next announcement. Super Mario Maker 3D Super Mario Maker 3D is a new game that shines the spotlight of 3D Mario games in collaboration with Nintendo/Sly Guy Studios! Use your imagination to create and design 3D Mario levels. Play and use materials from 6 different 3D Mario games, Super Mario 64 (Super Mario 64 and DS), Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2), Super Mario 3D Land, Super Mario 3D World and Super Mario Odyssey. When you finished creating your level, you can upload it online and let other players play it. You can also play other player's levels and see if you can beat it! Break the rules of Mario games and do the impossible! Stack enemies upon enemies, use traps to trick players, and place item blocks in unexpected areas to create new twists in your levels. Want piranha plants to be shot out by cannons? Yep, it's possible! What about Lakitus that toss Super Mushrooms? Yes, please! How about a stack of Hammer Bros. riding on a giant Bowser™ while bouncing on trampolines? Why not? Super Mario Maker is the ultimate definition of 3D Mario games. More details on the game will come soon. Get creating! That's All For This Direct That's all for this direct! Thanks for reading everything this whole direct has to offer. Let's recap all of the news we uncovered in these announcements! GameTime: A Whole New Wiki will be getting a Fantasy event that will run till May 1st and will be the first event to tie in with a full on Fantasy event. The GameTime Movie will take place within multiple websites with exciting environments getting more characters including minor characters that will either be allies of GameTime and his party or King Phantom's army of minions. Transform Animals Island is a new show about Blue and the crazy world of the island of Transform Animals Island inhabited by crazy residents and the forces of evil. Monster Labs: Smash Hit is a game that lets the player control Ezan to destroy cities and embark on his ultimate quest of sweet revenge on the human race. Super Mario Maker 3D is the sequel of the 2015 game Super Mario Maker which focuses on creating your very own 3D Mario levels and sending them for the world to play. Your imagination is the only limit. We hoped you enjoyed the GameTime Direct and... oh wait... im getting something... hey Carl, is this... is this the news you forgot to give me... bruh... i told you to gave this to me earlier... yo... you better not do this again... or i will literally send you flying out of this wiki... literally yo.... Ok. We do have one more announcement for tonight's direct. Take a look and scroll down for the final reveal. GAMETIME: GAME BREAKER That's right! GameTime: Game Breaker will be receiving new content after this direct! This week, a team event will be released with the release of the new Neutral card, Vesp! Oh, wow. You guys actually believed me when that this whole update was 4/20? Wrong! Maybe another day... maybe another day... Well, Vesp is here now! Whenever you like it or not! He's traveled back in time to fight for your side! He is a fighter character with the rarity of a Epic card with amazing health and attack stats to knock down foes with his cutlass. His ability is a Aura which casts a circle around him with his portable time travel remote. Enemies that enter his circle's range will start to slow down making their attacks and speed weaker. Players will be able to collect his card by collecting stopwatches by battling it out in PvP mode and unlocking chests. Progress through the event for a 100% chance to unlock him and four new time-travel outfits, Egyptian Outfit, Victorian London Outfit, Vampire Hunter Outfit and the Roman Warrior Helmet. Get playing and beat everyone with your favorite super science buddy! Next week, witness madness and chaos spread across the streets of Game Breaker as Thonk and Minifig, the duo pair of thinker emojis themselves battle it out using the power of thinking! Get game breaking! We hoped you enjoyed this direct and stay tuned for next month's direct! Peace out and frick on! END OF DIRECT Category:GameTime Direct Category:Blog posts